My Sacred Treasure and Other Poems of the YGO Cast
by AnimeAngelSecret
Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh Cast each write a poem to share with all people who read.(at the end, all the characters talk about their poems, and you get to vote for best poem!)
1. My Sacred Treasure

My Sacred Treasure and Other Poems Of The YGO Cast 

Author's note-

Hello, my fellow writers/readers! This is my second fic, and I hope it does well. Oh, my disclamer,I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, (and I never will no matter how much I want it). Now, on with the writing!

My Sacred Treasure 

5000 years past,

I watch my charge at his rest,

My heart aches,

At the thought of losing him.

The shadows grow strong,

Upon my fear,

Of losing my pal,

To the darkness of the world.

He is my friend,

My charge,

He is my sacred treasure,

The one I hold,

In my ancient heart.

He is my light,

And I his Dark,

So innocent,

So kind,

The center of my heart.

So even with my fleting breath,

Or pain of life,

Or doubtful friend,

I keep him safe within my thoughts,

And guard him with my every breath,

For he is now and forever more,

My sacred treasure.

-Yami


	2. Love Of My Heart

Me-Hello everyone!

Yugi- Nobody has reviewed yet, that sucks.

Me- Yugi's right, I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura- Aright, who told her we have no reviews for ether story?

Yami- Yugi did.

Me- Well to all my readers, read my lips. R.E.V.I.E.W!!!!!

Ryou- Please review guys, before AAS goes nuts.

Me- On with the story!

Love Of My Heart 

He is my friend,

And nothing more,

I say that to myself,

But when we pass,

On our way to class,

He becomes something more.

His violet eyes,

His spiky hair,

His heart of gold,

Can not be compared.

He's just as sweet,

As machino cherry,

And his smile glows,

As if belonging to an angel.

He stopped a bully,

In his tracks,

Gained new friends,

In result of that.

He is my one and only love,

An angel sent from up above,

My dear sweet Yugi,

The love of my heart.

-Tea


	3. Feelings of a Tombkeeper

Me- Everyone else is taking a coffee break, so lets get on with the poem, shall we? Enjoy!

Feelings of a Tombkeeper 

I lie awake,

Within the dark,

Waiting for the light to come.

I'm sick of the dark,

I long for the light,

And yet,

I Deny.

My other half,

He hates the light,

And keeps me locked,

Never to see the light.

My anger of the pharaoh grows,

I hate him,

Despise him,

Or do I?

At night I cry with fear of him,

The growing dark,

Inside my heart,

I wish he would go away.

He traps me,

Within my own heart,

Attacks my friends and family,

With not a care.

If I could,

I would kill him,

Take his strength,

And leave him to die.

But I can't,

I need some help,

Because I'm afraid,

Of the dark.

-Marik


	4. My Brother

Me- --ââ.I'm angry.

Yugi- Because all your stories disappered?

Me- --âYou got it.

Ryou- to all of AAS's loyal readers/reviewers, all her stories will be back soon, but for the time being, only her set of poems will be updated, so keep reviewing and hoping!

Me- 'walking out the door to cuss out the stupid internet thinger'

Yami- - I better make sure she doesn't hurt anybody.(Saying this cause I'm about to kill Bakura to make me feel better)

Bakura- Uh, HELPPPPPPP! Oh, and read!

My Brother 

What is my brother?

He is a playmate,

A friend,

A father,

A son,

He is an adult,

A child,

And a teenager.

He is my best friend,

My only rival,

My guardian,

And protector,

He hides the truth,

Yet never lies,

He loves me,

And displays it,

Within his eyes.

I love my brother,

Very much,

And that is what,

My brother is,

He is my one,

And only,

Brother.

-Mokuba

(thanks to all of you who review, and if something has happened to your stories, please let me know via review, and don't worry, Bakura won't die, just tell him that.)


	5. Song of a Street Punk

Me- I'm happy again

Ryou- She calmed down enough to realize that she got more reviews.

Yami- Thanks to all of you who review AAS's stories, we owe you guys(girls)one.

Bakura- Y0! is back!

Tea- Yay for reviews!

Me- -- Don't spoil my good mood Tea.' Hits Tea over the head wuth a dish pan'

Tea- xx

Joey- AAS would like to apoligize to her reviewers ahead of time if this poem sucks. Even though its about me!

Mai- Here's Song of a Street Punk, #5 of the poems.

Song of a Street Punk

T'was upon a midnight drearyââ.

Wait,

What am I doing?

Readin' these books,

Ain't my thing,

I should be out,

Beating up a kid,

Or sommin.

My sister holds me back though,

To her and my friends,

I listen to only,

'cause I am a street punk,

Who obeys no one.

I want to punch Kiaba,

I hate him so much,

The way he looks down,

On me,

Calls me "mutt"

It sickens me,

It makes me mad.

Duke and Tristan,

They love my sister,

But I don't trust ether,

Even though they're my friends.

This is my song,

That no one listens to,

This is my song,

The song of a street punk.

-Joey

-

Me- Sucky poem, I know, but I promise the others will be better!

Yugi- And don't forget, you get to vote at the end of the story for what poem you think is the best!

Everyone else- Lets go get some bagels.

Me- Byeza1


End file.
